warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thane Mantis/The Archive
Key: Orange = Under Investigation Green = Fixed Base: These are the types of issues that occur within the players base and not outside it. Repairs, disappearing buildings, etc, are to go here. #2030 Error Message: Units in Barracks, Airfield and War Factory will not build/build queues not saving #Platoon repair bug #Ghost Bases (50% of the time) #Missing resources (Resources that are looted from an enemy players base do not always fully payout to the attacker) #Promoting a VXP Unit may reset it to VXP Rank 1 instead #Resources do not return when a function requiring them, such as upgrading something, is cancelled by the players #Scrap Metal never pays out #Upgrades asking for resources that aren't needed #Repair bugs for and ground units #Buildings disappearing #Units disappearing #Unit repairs not always working #Resources may not always be credited to a players account after looting a Rogue Faction Base #Sync lag after cancelling queued units and coining remaining units (Consistently present) #Newly built units have zero health when put into a toon #Missiles will continue build in your base and thus cannot be used in battle #Can't reload Thorium ammunition for defences (50% of the time) #Hunter Missile Heavy Turrets won't work in player bases #You can now repair scrap metal (50% of the time) #"Transaction already in progress" when trying to purchase gear items (50% of the time) #Blitz/Rocket Silos Ammo Incorrectly Displays as empty when its half full #Blitz/Rocket Silos cannot be loaded even when the necessary amount of Thorium is available #Reaper Drones fire Flame Rounds when equipped with Blitz Rounds #Promoted units not being deployable/Invalid Platoon Error Message when SF are promoted #Components may or may not work for some #Event trophies acting like ordinary buildings that can't be passed through #Platoon repairs split across multiple platoons #Attempting to start upgrades takes resources and nothing happens #Cryo Turret completely disables Vehicles and Infantry (50% of the time) #Special Force Squads may disappear from a base defending toon but continue to use capacity despite no longer being there (50% of the time) #Special Forces cannot be loaded into level 9 bunkers (50% of the time) #Upgrades occasionally resetting/returning to the previous level at random without prompting from the player (This tends to occur when the player is attacked by another player whilst they themselves are offline after the upgrade is complete) #Units that are being promoted in the barracks can be dismissed at the same time #Promoted units need to be repaired once the promotion is complete #When attacked by another player and 100% destroyed, the protection bubble doesn't appear around the destroyed players base #Unique units don't repair properly when placed in a players base defending toon #Units will not move to the "Rally Point" when placed in a base defending platoon #Special Forces Fireteams cannot be managed inside bunkers, players instead get the message "Platoon is being repaired" #Special Forces will move on their own when positioned in your base defending platoon #Players can open a damaged bunker from the Promotion tab in the Barracks #Added low res snow background for home base. #If player zooms in or out while in base editor mode buildings cannot be moved until a Barricade is placed or removed #Drone Silos perform their opening animation but don't deploy drones #Units cannot always be stationed inside bunkers/drone silos despite being at full health/fulfilling any necessary requirements #Storing and placing trophies causes a 2031 save error. #Many replicator components state more than 1 day but is 24hours when "started" #Placing Land Mines cause the 2030 Save Error (50% of the time) #Visual Error: If a player sets a Heavy Platform to be built with resources, the game will display the platform as built instantly and the player will be provided the option to add a turret onto it. However, if they go to the world map and return to their base, the Platform will begin building normally. (100% of the time) #Visual Error: When upgrading Turrets to level 9, the colours don't change but the UI when their clicked on shows them as level 9 #Attack Log is broken #Turret's going missing but platforms remaining #Valkyrie's don't shoot Stinger Missiles when equipped with them in the workshop. Attacking: Kinds of issues that affect you during offensive strikes against enemy bases, such as units taking more damage than they should, cloaked units being detected by a Rocket Silo's SAM, etc. #Vanquisher Shields #HH45's not paying out bonus medals #Attacks don't always begin when the player attempts to initiate one #Units don't respond to commands in battle (50% of the time) #Attacking a HZ30 Base causes Valkyries to move toward the centre of the base if the player attacks the same base a second time #Cloaked Units like the Night Owl and Cyclone can be detected and attacked by the SAM (Surface to Air Missile) on a Rocket Silo #Special Forces Grenade Tactics don't repair properly and after one initial use, cannot be used in battle again (100% of the time) #Special Forces Grenade Tactics effects cannot always be removed properly, so even when not applied with a schematic, it will still demand resources for repairs #Lead Marksmen will always appear at the front of the squad regardless of his positioning in the UI #Units in V65's will move on top of the Blitz Turrets unless killed in one attack instead of returning to their original positions like they should(50% of the time) #Wingmen drones dying when units are put in defensive mode. (Appeared late Sept/Early Oct) #Units keep on taking DPS after battles have ended and can even walk over land mines #Sync issue with attacking player base allowing two players to attack at the same time #Kara takes more damage than she used too before G.U. on the 25th November #Units Battle Stances may change (I.e., it may change from its Defensive Stance to an Aggressive Stance without orders from the player) #Units don't always obey the Fire at Will command even when there's are targets to be killed on the battlefield #If an air platoon is repairing but some air units are taken into battle, the timer will display incorrectly upon returning to the players base, and the repairs need to be stopped and restarted so the timer will display correctly #10s Freeze screen after base loads visually but no actions can be taken. (Appeared after workshop level 11 update ) #Units taking random paths to target/Fire teams not staying in formation (Appeared late Oct) #Re-roll function for loot not always available (e.g. When Ops have no available space) #If a target is clicked on more than once, units move towards it instead of attacking/marker turns white instead of remaining red, or the cursor needs to be shifted to a very specific part of the target in order for it to be shot at #Repeated Disconnects in bases such as the 75 and 95 Patrol Bases. #The "Aggressive Command" causes units to just walk into enemies without engaging them #Timers in bases such as HH45's are broken (50% of the time) #Only the first 2 members of an SF Squad (at the front) fire upon targets, not the entire squad like they should #Leaving a battle will cause some units to be displayed incorrectly where they are showed in their alive state, but with zero health #If the player has less than 100K Thorium and they attack and defeat a V35 base, they cannot re-roll for a bonus #Sickle Syndicate bases do not show the Thorium loot from the bases despite paying our Thorium at the end #Warhorse's equipped with the "Storm The Front" component lose their capacity to move and shoot #If players are nearing the end of an attack and they get the "Lost connection to satellite" message and reload the game, they will receive no rewards for destroying the base, but the base in question will still be removed from the map regardless #Rogue Faction bases may reset at random #If the player loses connection to the game during an attack, when they re-enter the game they cannot join the attack and must wait for the timer to expire before restarting #User receives "No units in range" error message is displayed while having a valid platoon in range of an enemy base if cycling through the event "Go!" button #Icarus missile attacks Hovertank's hellfire missiles on Corpus 45. #Infiltrators uncloak before moving to attack a target #VXP eanred by the Cyclone in battle does not appear on the end-of-battle UI #Special Forces ignore designated target with RUBI on #Cyclone/Night Owl damage behaves inconsistently. I.e, in a level 45 Shadow Ops base, 1 salvo may take down a level 8 Turret, but it may take several salvo's to take down another turret of the same level #Cyclone's don't uncloak even after their first attack lands #Attacks Logs may double the number of units that were retreated from a fight/incorrectly display how many were retreated from a battle Shadow Ops: Types of issues that affect your Shadow Ops campaigns, such rewards not being credited, parts not distributed, etc. #The Attack Button in the Shadow Ops Banner prioritizes the level 70 Bases rather than whatever may be closer to either the players base or more appropriate for a players level #Shadow Ops Replays may not award prizes (50% of the time) #Shadow Ops not always crediting the Growler to people's accounts despite having unlocked 8/8 parts #Shadow Ops not always crediting Growler parts #Icarus missile attacks Hovertank's hellfire missiles on Corpus 45. #There are two different layouts for level 20 Shadow Ops bases Event: XP not being paid out, Tier Prizes not being credited, etc. (FYI, I know these aren't issues that are a constant presence in the game, but Im still counting them cause they have occurred before.) #Duplicate Event Banner appearing on screen #Units that were unlocked in the Halloween Onslaught Campaign display a duplicate box for the build limit in the owned section of the event store (100% of the time) #Event UI is straight up disappearing (50% of the time) #Event bases are gone (50% of the time) #The Inferno isn't being credited to players who unlocked it/The Inferno cannot be built by those who have earned it #Frostbite Event HUD appearing during Rogue Base attacks #Operation: Frostbite #If a player maxes out their capacity of Ultra-Tanks through Tier A rewards, then attempts to go further, the game will not let them continue Tier A #Unit windows in the Event Store display incorrect stats when clicked on #X-Missed Trophy does not always appear in the players buildings tab #We cannot play the new Winter Onslaught, the banner is completely missing from the mission bars Miscellaneous: Issues that don't have any specific category or may be affecting your overall gameplay. Lag for example. #Lag #Relocation Bugs, such as players being relocated without prompt #Roach Infestation #Empty Map (50% of the time) - This is intended to be fixed during the maintenance for the event #Shadow Ops Bases appear in the search results when using the Recon Satellite to look for ordinary Rogue Faction Bases #Thorium Depos seems to randomly stop spawning at times #Depos not always added to the list of "Owned Depos" #Disconnects when 2 players attack each others bases at the same time #Alliance tags disappear and re-appear #Numerous clones of players bases appearing in sectors #Multiple types of loading issues. Such as Loading Sector, loading bases, loading the map, and loading different types of resource depos, etc. #Boosts cost Gold (100% of the time) #Boost Gold Cost are outrageously overpriced (100% of the time) #Attack UI has a stupid layout, the commands should be in the corner, not the centre of the damn screen (100% of the time) #Level 65 Oil & Metal Bases have gone walkabout and we haven't seen them for ages #Difficulties logging in via Facebook #Error retrieving attack log data #Chat randomly connects and disconnects one its own #Clicking player names to find base location inconsistent in chat (First appeared after Alliances update) #Gold Sale has currency changed to the US Dollar for some UK players #Viper X related Special Ops claim to deploy a max level Viper X when it actually deploys a level 16 Viper X #Criminally long upgrade times (100% of the time) #Air and Vehicle upgrades still use the same building #Sector info gets stuck whilst relocating, resulting in the game inconsistently and incorrectly displaying a sector number #Toons glitching on the map, both disappearing and reappearing at random #Leader Board displaying info for other sectors. #KIXEYE keeps adding stuff too the game rather than fixing it (100% of the time) #Rogue Faction Bases tend to spawn in large clusters rather than being evenly distributed on the map #Depos showing false damage before a battle, then changing to full health #Depos not repairing #Charged Ordnance's Shock Duration doesn't last as long as it should #V65 Bases claim to payout the higher amount of Thorium when they don't #Maintenance has left players with damage toons on the map #Maintenance can duplicate players units #Since the Maintenance, repairs for some units do not seem to progress, I.e, repair timer is frozen #Since the maintenance, some players units have lost all of their health despite not having been used in battle #Attack and World Map buttons missing from players UI (Seems especially prevalent during events) #Friends don't appear under the tab in bookmarks (100% of the time) #Relocating to friends either leaves you in the same sector or a blank map. #Ghost bases may duplicate 100% Unique units such as the Archangel (50% of the time) #Recent enemies do not appear under the tab in bookmarks #Rogue Faction Base spawn mechanics aren't working properly/bases spawn in clusters and some don't spawn at all #Black Friday Gold Sale awards inconsistent prizes and units (100% of the time) #Black Friday Gold Sale didn't credit prizes to some buyers (50% of the time) #Some players are receiving the message, "Error 2021: " and they cannot access the game #Special Ops Timer not shown in the tool tip #Duplicate items in lotto bases such as the BFG X Being awarded twice despite the BFG X being a unique unit #Since event bases have begun spawning, some players can only spawn a more limited number of platoons, and attempts to deply any more will cause them to receive an "Invalid Platoon" error message #Scrapping Rare Ops only credits 100K Metal and 200K Oil, not 1 and 2 million oof each respective resource #Memory leak #Users experiencing permanent 8000 red box error: 8000 is still a valid error when you get disconnected from our backend. And it will still be experience; :d. But a few players were in a state of permanent 8000 error. These users should be fixed now. #Visual Error: If a player destroys a Hunter Missile Turret after it has locked onto their air unit, the Locked On symbol will remain above their aircraft unit until it moves beyond the 1000 range limit from where the Hunter Missile was previously #BFG X Bases have stopped spawning #Elite Hellstorm's event description is incorrect, as the unit is no longer an event exclusive #Hell Hound 45 Boss Bases claim to pay out between 15 to 200 medals despite now permanently dispensing 200 medals #Special Forces Infantry shoot rockets #Grammar in the Growler's description #Purchasable Boosts: Boosts overlap other HUD elements in resource deposits #Re-Rolling in RF Bases doesn't work at all, regardless if the player has space in their Special Ops Inventory or the necessary resources Player Criticism's This category is basically just for the things we absolutely hate. Like repair times. #Repair times taking way too damn long #Operation: Wildfire #Sector Goals #Way too much stuff being added to the game #Upgrades take way too long (including some of the ones that use Thorium) #Upgrades for Aircraft and Vehicles aren't in a separate building #Shadow Ops level 70 bases giving Common/Uncommon Ops rather than rare ops #When customizing a Special Forces unit in the Workshop, it will display the units "level" despite the Special Forces using the Rank System #KIXEYE clearly doesn't listen #New CC upgrades takes way to f*cking long #Special Forces are present in the Watchtowers in level 45 Shadow Ops bases #Lottery systems Total Number of Issue's: 180 Number of Issue's Fixed: 22 Oh boy am I hopeful for the game's future. Category:Blog posts